


And I Speak to You Like a Chorus to the Verse...

by sksdwrld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gay/Straight, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkies will do anything for a fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Speak to You Like a Chorus to the Verse...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jazminealthia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazminealthia/gifts).



> These characters belong to Nuwriters and were used with permission.

Matt paced the floor as his mobile phone dialed Caroline's number for the third time then rang. And rang, and rang. Her voicemail picked up and he swore, glancing at Donnie before turning his back on him. He fought to control the tremor of his voice, which was equal parts anger and desperation. "Carrie, love, where the fuck are you? I'm here with Donnie, waiting on you for the same ol'-same ol'...you said you were going to be here. Pick up your bloody phone...Shit!"

He snapped his mobile shut and stuffed it in his pocket then pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep from scratching the itch that was crawling over his chest, down his back, and over his thighs.

"Well, Matt?" Donnie's voice was sweet as a pie laced with cyanide.

"Just...just let me make one more call." Matt stepped even farther down the alley and dialed Lora. "C'mon, baby, c'mon..." He chanted into the mouthpiece. When it went to voicemail, Matt hung up. He was through leaving messages for her. It had been over a month since she'd picked up and she never called him back.

Defeated, Matt slunk back over, toying with his phone, then put it away to take out the money had already been offered and refused. "Look, man, I know this is enough. You said the last time it would have been enough."

Donnie smirked. "That was last time. Prices have gone up, Matt. Don't you junkies understand inflation?"

Matt scowled. "You can give me something for this, I know you can. Don't you dealers understand customer loyalty?"

"Ehhh...I do it for you, word gets around, next thing I know, everyone's looking for a handout. I'm sure you understand." Donnie spread his fingers pragmatically. Matt made a soft sound in the back of his throat. Before Caroline, he'd always charmed drugs off of pretty nurses. Now, he was hard up and hurting in a bad way that was only going to get worse. "Don't cry, Matt. I'm sure we can work out a deal."

"Carrie's not here!" Matt blurted, on the edge of hysteria.

"And we don't need her to be." Donnie said, licking his lips before glancing up they alley to his lookout. "Look, Matt, I like you. As far as scum of the earth goes, you're real top notch. And you're blessed in the looks department. You've got a pretty mouth, a big dick, and a fucking fit arse."

"That's a real compliment, coming from a lech like you," Matt sneered as the hair on the back of his neck started to prickle.

Donnie tossed his arm around Matt's shoulders and leaned in close, running the tip of his nose along the shell of Matt's ear. "What do you say, Matty-boy?"

Flinching, Matt flicked his hand up in dismissal and wrenched himself out of Donnie's embrace. He gritted his teeth together and tried to ignore the feeling of disgust rolling over him, trying to be diplomatic if only because he still needed his fix. "As much as I'm flattered, I don't exactly swing that way."

"That's just because no one's ever shown you how good it can be," Donnie said with a leer.

Matt suppressed a shudder. Even if he were inclined toward men (and he wasn't), Donnie would be the last person on earth he'd consider sleeping with. "Forget it. You're not the only person in London with pills." Matt shoved Donnie away from him and headed down the alley. A rattling sound stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm the only person you know," Donnie said. "The only one you know will give you the goods. For a decent price. Because you walk away now and I guarantee you'll be crawling back, desperate. And by then, the price will have gone up. So you think about it, Matt. What will you be willing to do then?"

 _God Damn him_. Matt fell against the wall and then slid into a crouch, his mind whirling through his options. He hadn't been expecting Donnie to call him on his bluff. Or maybe he had and was just hoping that he wouldn't. Scowling, Matt scrubbed his face with his hands. His skin was crawling and his nose already starting to run. _Bloody fuck._

With resignation, Matt pushed himself to his feet and approached the dealer. "I'm not stupid. I know what I'm worth on the street, and if I wanted to sell sex, I could. I want four extra tabs, two upfront."

A slow smirk spread across Donnie's face as he realized that Matt was giving in. "Because you're such a loyal customer, I'll give you _two_ ; one after you suck my dick and the other when I'm finished blowing my wad in your arse."

The spit soured in Matt's mouth and he tried not to stammer, "I always thought you wanted my cock."

Donnie slid toward Matt and slung his arm around his shoulder, leading him back toward the end of the alley. "As true as that might be, Matt, that isn't how this deal goes down. I'm the one in charge here. I'm the one with something _you_ want. But you want to leave Carrie, clean up your act a bit, I'm all yours."

"Let's just...let's just get this over with," Matt gritted his teeth together. It was that or deck him. On second thought, it might just be more satisfying to get in a couple of good punches before Donnie's lookout came running with a blade.

When Donnie lowered his zip, the sound seemed too loud in Matt's ears. "Come on, Matty boy, on your knees where you belong."

Matt's body crawled with gooseflesh and half the synapses in his system were firing, telling him to flee. The other half were cackling madly, rubbing their hands together and waiting for that little pill. As Donnie reclined against the wall, smirking, Matt had to force the tension out of his muscles just so that his legs would bend. _Shit, shit, shit, shit_... Was he doing this? Had it really come to this? Trading blow jobs for pills in a filthy back alley of London?

Donnie's shorts were a dingy grey and his stubby cock was already half hard already, tenting the fabric. Something bounced off of Matt's chest and hit the ground. When he looked down, he realized that it was a condom, and he'd never been more grateful in his life for latex. It meant he wouldn't have to taste Donnie's dick, which he imagined was flavored with the desperation of junkies before him. "Put it on me," Donnie sneered and tugged his shorts down beneath his balls.

"I'm not your bloody whore," Matt grumbled, acutely aware of the grit beneath his knees as he tore the package open.

"I think you are," Donnie laughed. "And I think maybe you'll like it as much as your girlfriend does when I give it to her."

"Don't bet on it," Matt replied, reaching for Donnie and then stopping to swallow down some bile. He told himself that it was just a cock, like his but on someone else. No big deal. Not when it meant that bliss was around the corner. Gingerly, he took Donnie in hand and rolled the condom on and setting aside the last of his pride, leaned forward. But Donnie took a handful of his hair and pulled his head up, staring down at him haughtily. Matt protested and jerked out of the grasp. "Oy! Let's just get it over with, yeah?"

"Lick it," Donnie said, ignoring him. "Root to tip and then suck the head...just the way you'd want it."

Matt didn't care for Donnie's speculation, but he was at the point where arguing was only going to prolong the inevitable and he wanted this over as soon as possible. He felt like a kid with a plate full of Brussels sprouts...dick flavored Brussels sprouts...and swallowed down his spit and trepidation. Squeezing his eyes shut, he leaned forward again, dragging his tongue over latex. That wasn't so bad, but when it comes to actually taking cock in his mouth, he couldn't. His throat clenched and he gagged.

Donnie smacked him in the head. "Quit faffing about! I don't have time for this shit. Suck it or piss off, Malone. You want the sodding pills or not?"

Matt wanted them, he did, so he steeled himself and managed to wrap his lips around it, sucking softly. It was vile and fucking awkward as all get out...and it was no wonder that half the girls he'd known hated this.

"Tongue," Donnie reminded him. "And then move your fucking head."

 _Ice lolly_. Matt told himself. _Just a warm, hard, sex flavored ice lolly._ But it didn't work. He started to gag again but before he could pull away, Donnie grabbed two fist fulls of his hair to keep him in place as he thrusted. Matt felt his entire body recoil and when Donnie let him go, he retched then spat. "It's a wonder you still have your dick with a move like that..."

One of Donnie's hands trailed into his pocket and returned with a haft of steel which he rested on Matt's shoulder. Matt knew without looking that it was the butterfly knife that Donnie liked to play with and was seen from time to time cleaning out his fingernails.

"I'd really hate to mess up your pretty face, Matt..." Donnie stroked the covered blade up Matt's throat, across his cheek, over the bridge of his nose, and then back down the other side of his face and neck. He tapped it once against Matt's collarbone and then the tip of his nose before putting it away. The threat was clear as day. "And I didn't say stop."

Matt spat again rather than swallow down the taste of latex and lubricant, even though he was going to have the joy of experiencing it all over again in a few more seconds. Donnie's palm settled back atop his head and guided him down. Shutting his eyes, Matt tried to let go and just go with it even though every fibre of his being wanted to resist.

Finally, Donnie shoved Matt back. He sat on his heels as he scrubbed his mouth with the back of his hand and then squinted upward. Donnie was panting and his eyes were half shut. Matt didn't want to think that meant anything other than they were finished with the first half of the deal. "Gimmie my pill," he croaked. "And not a Lortab, either. I want an oxy. Don't fucking cheat me."

Donnie smirked as he reached into his pocket, sorting through a few small paper envelopes and tucking all but one into his pocket. He shook a small green pill into his palm and looked at it a moment, then grinned at Matt. "You gonna plug it? I can help you get it in deep..."

"Fuck that. Just give it here." Matt snatched the pill away as Donnie offered it, then pulled his ID card, a lighter, and a crinkled one pound note from his pocket. Sitting back on his heels, he wrapped the pill in the note and then placed it against his license, using the bottom of his lighter to crush to pill into a powder. When it was fine enough, Matt used the edge of his license to scrape it into a line and snorted it right off the note.

The rush blossomed between his eyes and spread throughout the rest of his body, making Matt groan in appreciation, and in seconds, everything he'd just gone through seemed so fucking worth it.

"Alright, come on," Donnie said after a minute and tugged Matt to his feet. Matt found himself face to face with the brick on the side of the building and his fingers scraped across the hard, porous material. "Get your jeans down."

Matt was already starting to feel cozy, numb and a little spacey. Unbuckling his belt, he shoved his jeans and shorts just past his arse and then braced himself against the brick as though he were being frisked. He felt fingers on his hips and they dragged his arse out even farther. Donnie spat and it was a crisp, wet sound that preceded the strangest sensation. Too small to be even Donnie's dick, Matt knew it was a finger burrowing into him, opening him up. He was glad he'd taken the time to crush the pill for snorting. As unpleasant as this was, Matt imagined it'd be next to unbearable if he had to wait a half-hour or more for the pill to dissolve in his stomach.

A grunt pushed it's way up from Matt's gut and was accompanied by a shoving stretch that should have been painful and would be later. It took forever for Donnie to slide all the way in, and then he wrapped an arm diagonally across Matt's chest, sucking and licking a patch of skin on Matt's chest. Like a dog mounting its bitch and holding her in place. It was bloody well distracting and Matt resented it. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

Swearing, Matt took one hand off the wall and clutched the gold cross that hung beneath his shirt. There wasn't a day that passed that Matt fell back on the faith of his upbringing, but he was fairly certain that even St. Jude of lost causes, the one he'd taken his confirmation name from, was sick of listening to him. 

And if he wouldn't lend a sympathetic ear, then who? Matt's snort of derision came out as a whine and a huff and he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, feeling himself nearly take a header into the wall from the force of Donnie's thrusts.

From the recesses of his foggy brain, Mary Magdalene arose. Patron Saint of whores everywhere. Was she going to replace good old Max Kolbe, patron of addicts? Or maybe she'd link arms with him and Saint Monica, the patron of abuse victims and disappointing children and together, they could appeal to God on his behalf.

 _Save me_ , he thought desperately. _Help me._

 _He helps those that help themselves, Matty..._ Matt heard his mother's voice echo in his head and he choked back a sob. Didn't she understand that's what he was doing? Helping himself in the only way he knew how.

Donnie's breath came harsher in his ear, then turned into soft grunts that could not detract from that horrible slapping sound of balls against arse. Finally, his clutch around Matt tightened and his hips sped up for an agonizing minute. When Donnie stilled, Matt knew it was over and he let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Donnie had barely pulled away from him before Matt jerked his jeans back up and turned. Donnie was flushed and had a stupidly satisfied look on his face.

"Are we done here?" Matt asked, wiping his own face with his hand.

"Sure, we're done here..." Donnie said in a way that made Matt feel like he was forgetting something.

Matt blinked slowly. That cocooned, warm blanket feeling was wrapping around him now that there was nothing to distract him. "Pills..." he said finally. "Give me my goddamn pills."

Donnie chuckled like they had shared a private joke and took two envelopes out of his pocket. In the short time that it took for him to count out what should have been twenty pills, Matt had already spaced out. "...and one for the road," Donnie said, picking up a pill and tossing it into the second envelope with a flourish. He folded down the top and passed it over to Matt who tucked it inside his front left pocket. "It's been a _pleasure_ doing business with you. Don't take 'em all at once, now..."

Matt grunted and turned, feeling for a cigarette as he made his way back out of the alley. He sneezed just past Donnie's lookout du jour and the man shrank back from him as if he had something catching. It made Matt laugh.

He was barely to the corner when his phone started to ring. Matt glanced at the screen and swore. It was Caroline.


End file.
